New Unova
by Master of the Triforce
Summary: The main character, Howie, and his Pawniard find themselves in Unova, six years after Team Plamsa was defeated. Team Rocket has taken over and Howie can't trust anyone anymore. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. A New Friend

They saw me. Team Rocket was just around the corner. I looked at Pawniard and nodded. He knew what it meant.

I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Howard York. My friends call me Howie. Well, I don't have any friends but they would if I had any. This is New Unova. 8 years ago it was prosperous, but now its a shodow of its former self. Team Rocket took over and we have to fight for ourselves. They took the Pokemon from everyone who didn't resist. I was one of the few people that did. They took all of my Pokemon but Pawniard. He had been my only friend sice I was 9. We fight for each other and no one else. My goal is to destroy Team Rocket. People used to fight with Pokemon but we have resorted to real violence. I carry a knife behind my back attached to my belt loop, a pistol by my left pocket, and a switchblade in the lining of my bag. Team Rocket doesn't hesitate to kill anyone in their way, like they did to my parents.

Pawniard used Metal Sound. I could hear the Team Rocket grunts stumbling and covering heir ears. I took the opportunity to shoot them with my pistol. "That's enough Pawniard." The grunts carried a couple of AK-47s. I thought about taking them but I decided not to. Not my style. Some food would be nice though; less energy to spend scavenging. They had a couple of their communicaters, whatever they called them. Around here we just call the TRP's. Team Rocket Phones. They have the only line of communication other than orally. Not too much help for me; I don't waste my time talking. They rigged the postal service, which got people killed. Phones were rigged too, which killed people. And e-mail. As hard as it is to believe e-mail got the most people killed. People would e-mail their plans to overthrow Team Rocket and got caught. Its kind of funny to think people thought it was bad for me to be antisocial. Avoiding people has kept me alive for 4 years. "Let's go Pawniard" He gave me a strange look and ran off. "Where are you going? Come back" I ran after him.

He led me to a room. I could see a silouette in the room. I held up my pistol and kicked in the door. Yes, like a cop would have. There was a girl, not too tall probably a year younger than me. She had beautiful brown hair. No, I am not attracted to her in any way! She just has nice hair... I pointed my pistol at her.

"Don't shoot!"

"Give me one good reason not to."

Look at me, being all social. A Dewott came from behind her and looked at me. It pulled out both of its shells. Pawniard came up and go ready to defend me.

"Stop both of you!"

I don't know who was more surprised, me or Dewott. Pawniard stayed ready to attack.

"As I said before, one good reason."

"I could help you!"

"I'm not much of a people person."

She took her purse off her shoulder and put it on the floor. I gave her a strange look and she kicked it to me. She beckoned for me to open it, but I kept my gun pointed at her. What kind of monster am I? I'm just going to kill someone who might no be an enemy. I looked at Pawniard and dropped my gun. She still wasn't sure of my peace offering. To show her I meant it I kicked the pistol out of the room. I heard footsteps down the hall. "Crap" I thought. Team Rocket has a very specific sound of footstep. Its like metal clanking. I got to the side of the door and drew my knife. "Get to the corner. No questions" I told her. The grunt ran into the room and I stuck my knife into his gut. I sheathed my knife and sat on the floor.

"What's your name?"

"L-lexi"

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought there might me food here..."

"This is a Team Rocket base."

I felt bad about scolding her so I threw her one of my pouches of berries.

"Thank you!"

"Pawniard and I have plenty, its not a problem"

"I don't understand... You come in here, point a gun at me, an then feed me. Who does that?"

"I'm not exactly social"

"That dosn't mean you should point a gun a someone."

"Where are you headed?" I said to change the subject.

"Wherever you're going."

"That's grea... Wait what did you say?"

"I'm going with you"

"No, you're not, I survived this long on my own."

"I'm hungry and you're a source of food Im coming."

"Fine, but don't expect too much conversation."

We started leaving the room but before I could get out of the door she said

"What's your name?"

"Howie"

"That's a strange name"

"Are you done with questions or should I turn on my iPod?"

"Then I'll tell you about myself."

"I used to play the violin before Team Rocket took over."

I turned on my iPod. It started playing Adele. "Anything to tone her out" I thought.

"My favorite number is Pi."

"I hate to break it to you but pie isn't a number."

"Not pie, Pi!"

"Not clearing up anything for me."

"Pi, you know, 3.14159265359..."

"I can already tell you're going to be annoying."


	2. The Brazen Sword

"Why can't we just leave Team Rocket's hideout?"

"I'm here for something and I'm not leaving without it."

"What do you want?"

"It's a sword."

"But you have a gun and a knife already! Why do you need a sword?"

"First off, I have two knives. Second, it's not for me, it's for Pawniard."

"Look out!" She yelled.

I pushed her over to get her out of the way and fired 3 bullets. 2 into two grunts' heads and missed the third. "Crud." I thought. I went behind the wall for cover and he ran towards me. I put my pistol in its holster and readied my fists for hand-to-hand combat. He came around the corner and I punched him in the face. His nose was bleeding and I held him against the wall.

"Where's the brazen sword?"

"Brazen sword? I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't play dumb with me. I keep multiple knives with me and I'm not afraid to use them."

"Stop Howie! He doesn't know what you're talking about!"

I sighed. "Go." I told the grunt.

As he ran off I shot him.

"What was that?! You let him go and then killed him!"

"I did what I had to do. He was the enemy and I had to eliminate him."

"But he's a person too!"

"When you fight in a war like this your feelings have to go."

"They might have to but your morals don't!"

"My morals are only modified, they're not gone. Stay here if you want, but I'm going to get that sword."

I started to walk off and she stayed.

"If you're going to stay there, at least take this."

I threw her my switch blade.

I headed down the dark hallway. I loaded my pistol in case I ran into anyone. "I'm low on bullets." I kept running down the hall. I came to an intersection with three rooms. Two looked like classrooms and one had a tinted window and a keycard slot on the right side. This is what I was expecting. I inserted the _Rocket Card_. The door popped open. I could see the sword. It was a copper sword, hence the name brazen. It had a silver hilt adorned with an emerald. "Bingo." I stepped in and an alarm went off. A grunt in what looked like one of the Shadow Triad's suits. He grabbed the sword and said, "I'll give you one chance to leave."I shut the door. "Number one rule of combat, know your opponent. You are pretty strong seeing as you have iron anklets and wristbands. Rule number 83, never pull a sword on someone with a gun." I fired a single shot through his chest. "I'll take that." I said as I grabbed the sword from him. I sent out Pawniard. I handed him the sword and said "You know that to do." He grabbed the sword and rubbed the copper off on every silver part of his body. He now had a copper tint on each edge of his blades. We went back to Lexi. "Ready to go?" She nodded. "Where's the sword?" I showed her Pawniard. "Aww... He's even cuter than before!" He came back to me. "He finds that insulting. Pawniard is a tough Pokémon and he doesn't like being referred to as cute. She sighed. "Let's go" she said.


End file.
